Youngie Lover
by dultxo
Summary: Taeyang yang berpacaran dengan Chaerin dan mereka menikah. Namun, dalam lubuk hatinya, ia masih ragu akan Taeyang dan masih menyimpan perasaan terhadap seseorang. Bagaimana Chaerin mengatasi hal tersebut? SunSky slight/ SkyDragon, Straight, Big Bang, 2NE1, ONESHOOT.


**Tittle : Youngie Lover**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Author : dultxo**

**Cast :**

**-*- Lee Chaerin (2NE1)**

**-*- Dong Yong Bae (Big Bang)**

**-*- Other Cast Big Bang dan 2NE1**

**A/N : Halloooo, hehe saya membawa ff oneshoot Sunsky (sebutan untuk CL dan Taeyang Shipper) hehe karena saya YGStan dan EXOStan/?. Berhubung sambil nunggu lanjutan FF Fly To Love-nya Hunhan yang lagi di proses sama teman sebangku, saya iseng post ini ff. Sebenarnya ini ff udah lama, saya post di tumblr saya yang mija candy. Yang merasa VIP atau Blackjack ataupun fandom lainnya silahkan baca saja ^^ di review alhamdulilah kalo gak ya gapapa. Happy Reading ^^**

.

.

.

-*-Youngie Lover-*-

.

.

.

Hujan baru saja turun. Chaerin memandangi bunga yang berembun dan memandangi bunga satu persatu yang tumbuh indah di halaman itu.

"Chaerin-a" Ujar Taeyang.

"Oh, oppa, mwo ya?" Jawabnya.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan mu" Lanjutnya. "

Mmm, iya, apa oppa?". "Apakah kau mau menikah dengan ku?" Kata Taeyang.

Seketika Chaerin pun kaget akan perkataan Taeyang yang tadi. Dia benar benar tidak menyangka. Yah, selama ini,

Chaerin mempunyai hubungan dengan Taeyang. Sudah 3 tahun lebih dia menjalani hubungan. Dan sekarang, Taeyang melamarnya.

"Wae, Chaerin-a? Mengapa kau tidak menjawab? Apa aku salah? Apa kau ada sesuatu?" Tanya Taeyang.

"A-a-aniya oppa, aku..aku..",

"Ne, aku mau". Terlihat senyuman bahagia yang tersungging di bibir Taeyang.

Yah senyuman itu lagi. Chaerin sangat menyukai senyuman Taeyang. Begitu nyaman jika Chaerin melihat senyuman calon suaminya itu. Chaerin seharusnya bahagia Taeyang melamarnya, namun perasaannya malah sebaliknya. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Chaerin dengan Taeyang.

Chaerin begitu cantik saat memakai gaun putih panjang dan dihiasi bunga diatas kepalanya. Pernikahan dilaksanakan dengan khidmat.

"Chaerin-a, chukkae yo. Kau beruntung mendapatkan lelaki seperti Taeyang-a" Ujar Dara.

"Gomawo yo eonni" Balas Chaerin. Mata Chaerin terlihat sedang mencari seseorang di dalam kerumunan tamu undangan itu.

"Chaerin-ah, Taeyang-ah, chukkae yo" Kata Daesung sambil berjabat tangan dilanjuti dengan Seungri dan Seunghyun.

"Gomawo yo, oh ya, dimana Jiyong-a?" Tanya Taeyang. "

Dia sedang ada di jalan, bentar lagi sampai" Kata Seunghyun.

Nah, itulah yang Chaerin cari. Laki laki yang bernama Jiyong.

Sejak SMA, Chaerin sudah menyukai Jiyong. Dia hanya bisa memendam perasaannya. Dia tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaannya. Saat kelas 12 SMA, Taeyang mulai mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Chaerin. Chaerin mengira, jika ia berpacaran dengan Taeyang dia akan mudah melupakan Jiyong. Namun kenyataannya tidak. Chaerin masih menyukai Jiyong.

"Chaerin-a, wae yo?" Tanya Taeyang.

"Ah, aniya, oppa, gwanchanhae" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"TAEYANGIE!" Teriak Jiyong.

"Oh Jiyong-a" Balas Taeyang. Lalu mereka pun berjabat tangan.

"Chukkae yo, Taeyang-a, Chaerin-a" Kata Jiyong sambil berjabat tangan.

Dalam hati Chaerin, dia ingin sekali berteriak kepada Jiyong bahwa seharusnya Jiyonglah yang menikahi dia.

"Ah, gomawo yo, oppa" Kata Chaerin.

Acara pernikahan telah selesai. Kini saatnya Taeyang dan Chaerin pergi ke rumah baru mereka. Rumah baru mereka terletak di dekat laut. Dari arah jendela depan, mereka bisa melihat laut. Taeyang yang mendesain semua ini agar mereka bisa betah di rumah baru mereka. Chaerin memandangi lautan dari jendela kamarnya. Dia masih berfikir, apakah keputusannya dengan Taeyang ini benar atau tidak. Chaerin masih menyukai Jiyong. Namun, sekarang Chaerin sudah mempunyai seorang suami yang mencintainya lahir dan batin.

"Chaerin-a, kau tidak tidur?" Tanya Taeyang. "Ah ya" Balasnya.

Chaerin jalan menuju tempat tidur. Dia mulai menyelimuti dirinya dan membelakangi Taeyang. Taeyang agak heran, mengapa Chaerin seperti itu. Padahal hari ini adalah malam pertama mereka. Dari arah belakang, tiba-tiba Taeyang memeluk badan Chaerin. Chaerin pun bisa merasakan kehangatan dari pelukan Taeyang itu.

"T-T-Taeyang, apa yang kau..".

"Ssst.. Sebentar saja aku memelukmu seperti ini Chaerin" Kata Taeyang.

Chaerin rasanya ingin menangis. Taeyang begitu mencintai Chaerin. Apakah dia salah membagi cinta dan perasaan nya? Chaerin terus berfikir.

Sarapan untuk pagi ini sudah tersedia. Hanya ada yang kurang. Suaminya belum bangun. Chaerin sudah memanggil Taeyang namun tak kunjung datang. Dengan nada sebal, Chaerin membangunkan Taeyang.

"YA! TAEYANG! WAKE UP. AYO BANGUUN!" Kata Chaerin sambil menggoyangkan badan Taeyang.

"Iya sebentar lagi ya" Ujar Taeyang dengan mata tertutup.

"Dwasseo Taeyang-a" Kata Chaerin. Tiba tiba tangan Chaerin ditarik dan otomatis Chaerin pun terjatuh di kasur dan terjatuh tepat di pelukan Taeyang.

"T-T-TAEYANG, MWO YA! A-A-APAAA INI? Lepaskan" Kata Chaerin terbata bata.

Taeyang mempererat pelukannya,

"5 menit lagi" Balas Taeyang. Chaerin hanya bisa diam. Terpaku.

.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah ada di tengah tengah. Sinarnya semakin terik. Tapi suasana di rumah itu masih sejuk. Chaerin yang sedang duduk sambil memainkan PSP nya dan disampingnya ada Taeyang yang sibuk memainkan IPAD nya.

"YAA.. Ayolaah, kalahkan dia, sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi Master" Kata Chaerin yang sibuk memainkan PSP nya. Dari samping,

Taeyang hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah istrinya. Walau begitu, Taeyang tetap mencintai Chaerin apa adanya.

Baginya, Chaerin adalah wanita yang berbeda. Taeyang nyaman saat bersama Chaerin dimanapun. Dan tiba tiba bunyi bel rumah pun berbunyi. Chaerin langsung berdiri namun ditahan.

"Biar aku saja". Taeyang langsung bergegas menuju pintu depan. Dan membuka pintu.

"AAAAH. TAEYANGIE. BOGOSHIPOYO" Teriak Daesung sambil memeluk hyungnya.

"YA HYUNG, aku rindu sekali padamu" Kata Seungri.

"ANNYEONG. Wah ada Dara Bom eonni dan Minji juga?" Kata Taeyang.

"Ne, oppa, dimana Chaerin eonni?" Tanya Minji.

"Dia ada di ruang tengah" Balasnya.

"Oh ayo eonni, kita kesana" Ajak Minji kepada Dara dan Bom.

"Nah, mengapa kalian membawa barang banyak sekali?" Tanya Taeyang heran.

"Hari ini kita akan menginap dirumah hyung, boleh ya hyung?" Ujar Seungri.

"Menginap? Oh baiklah, kebetulan disini ada 2 kamar yang kosong" Kata Taeyang. Seungri dan Daesung gembira mendengar perkataannya hyung nya itu.

"Ah, dimana Seunghyun hyung dan Jiyong?" Tanyanya.

"Mereka masih di mobil. Ah itu mereka" Kata Daesung.

"Eooonnnnnieeee" Teriak Minji.

"Ah Minji-a, Dara eonnie, Bom eonnie, apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Tanya Chaerin.

"Kami rindu padamu, apakah kami salah?" Ujar Dara.

"Ani, kalian tidak salah, aku rindu kalian. Sangat" Balas Chaerin sambil memeluk mereka.

"Eonni, kita akan menginap disini. Boleh ya?" Tanya Minji.

"Mwo? Menginap? Tentu saja boleh. Nanti kau tidur denganku saja" Kata Chaerin.

"Andwe, Chaerin, kau tidur dengan suami mu saja. Biar Minji tidur sama aku dan Bom" Kata Dara.

"Ah ya, aku lupa".

Suasana sore hari sangatlah sejuk. Ditambah dengan pemandangan sunset di tepi laut. Chaerin duduk diantara pasir putih itu. Menikmati indahnya sunset dengan angin yang menerpa tubuhnya dengan lembut.

"Annyeong" Sapa Jiyong.

"Annyeong oppa. Mwo ya?" Balas Chaerin.

"Chukkae yo" Jiyong memulai pembicaraan.

"Gomawo yo" Ujar Chaerin.

"Sebenarnya…." Jiyong menarik nafas.

"Mwo oppa?" Tanya Chaerin.

"Aku tidak rela Chae. Asal kau tau, aku tidak rela". Chaerin bingung apa maksud perkataan Jiyong.

"Aku tidak rela kau menikah dengan sahabat ku".

"MWO? W-w-wae?".

"Karena aku.. Nado saranghaeyo Chaerin-a. Aku mencintaimu" Chaerin kaget karena perkataan sahabat suaminya itu.

APA? KAU MENCINTAIKU? KAU TELAT JIYONG. KAU TELAT. MENGAPA TIDAK DARI DULU KAU KATAKAN ITU PADAKU?. Chaerin terus bertanya dalam hati.

"Aku tahu kau adalah milik sahabat ku sekarang tapi aku sudah menyukaimu dari lama. Namun saat aku ingin menyatakan perasaan ku kepadamu ternyata Taeyang menyukaimu juga dan aku kalah cepat dengannya" Terusnya.

Chaerin pun menangis.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa dan aku harus pergi" Chaerin pergi meninggalkan Jiyong yang menunduk seakan menyesal.

Matahari sudah terbenam. Kini waktunya makan malam. Hari ini makanan banyak sekali yang ada di meja.

"Nah, ayo dimakan" Ujar Daesung.

"Apakah ini Daesung oppa yang memasaknya?" Tanya Chaerin.

"Aniya Chae, yang lain membantuku juga" Jawab Daesung.

"Chaerin-a makanlah pelanpelan, makanan mu menempel di bibirmu" Ujar Taeyang sambil mengelap bibir Chaerin dengan tangan kosong.

"Ah aku bisa membersihkan nya sendiri" Balas Chaerin sambil melepaskan tangan Taeyang.

"Dara eonni" Ujar Chaerin.

"Aku ingin berbicara berdua saja".

"Oh ne, wae Chaerin-a?" Tanya Dara.

"Tadi sore, aku sedang ada di pantai dan ada Jiyong oppa" Chaerin berhenti.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" Tanya Dara penasaran.

"Dia bilang dia mencintaiku dari dulu. Dia kalah cepat dengan Taeyang. Saat dia ingin mengutarakan perasaan nya padaku dia gagal. Aku tidak mungkin membagi perasaan ini eonnie".

"Memang perasaan ku masih sama, namun aku berharap dengan kedatangan Taeyang perasaanku bisa berubah, namun aku tidak bisa. Di satu sisi aku menyayangi Taeyang dan aku juga menyayangi Jiyong. Aku tidak tahu eon apa yang harus kulakukan".

.

.

.

.

"Taeyang, kau belum tidur?" Tanya Dara.

"Oh noona, belum. Aku tidak ingin tidur" Jawab Taeyang.

"Wae?" Tanya nya lagi. "Gwanchanhae noona" Balas Taeyang.

"Oh ne, dwaesseo. Noona pergi dulu".

"Noona, ada yang ingin….. Ku tanyakan" Taeyang mulai memberanikan dirinya.

"Mwo ya?".

"Apakah Chaerin dan Jiyong saling menyukai?".

Dara kaget. Apakah Taeyang mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Chaerin tadi.

.

.

.

.

"Ah Taeyang-a kau harus bisa meyakinkan Chae jika kauTidak ingin kehilangan dia. Kau tau kan masa lalunya? Dia masih trauma. Kau harus bisa meyakinkan. Jika kau tulus dan benar benar mencintainya" Ujar Dara. Taeyang mengangguk.

"Ah gomawo yo noona".

Taeyang jalan menuju kamarnya. Ternyata Chaerin belum tidur. Dia sedang melihat laut dari jendelanya.

"Chaerin-a, aku ingin berbicara denganmu" Kata Taeyang.

Chaerin pun duduk di tempat tidur di samping suami nya itu. Taeyang mulai memegang tangan Chaerin dengan lembut.

"Chae, kau tahu kan betapa aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak peduli kau mempunyai kekurangan apapun. Bagiku, kau tidak kurang". Chaerin mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"Aku mohon, percayalah padaku, aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku janji" Lanjutnya.

"Ah ne oppa, tapi, aku butuh bukti darimu" Kata Chaerin sambil menangis.

Tangan Taeyang yang semula menggenggam tangan Chaerin tiba tiba berada di pipi Chaerin dan perlahan lahan wajahnya mendekati wajah Chaerin. Dan bibir mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Itu bukti dari ku. Kau tahu? Tidak mudah aku mencium seorang wanita. Inilah kali pertamaku berciuman. Aku hanya ingin berciuman dengan orang yang kucinta, dan sekarang sudah kubuktikan, bahwa kau lah cintaku Chaerin".

Air mata Chaerin terus terjatuh.

"Mianhae oppa, selama ini aku tidak sepenuhnya percaya padamu. Maafkan aku" Ujar Chaerin.

"Aniya Chae, gwanchanhae. Dwasseo, uljima" Kata Taeyang sambil menghapus air mata Chaerin dan memeluk Chaerin.

Chaerin menangis didalam pelukan Taeyang. Dwasseo, aku tidak akan menyakitimu Chaerin. Aku janji.

.

.

.

.

"Ah Jiyong, kau bisa membangunkan Taeyang dan Chaerin? Kami semua sedang sibuk menyiapkan makanan" Kata Dara.

"Oh, Keurae". Jiyong pun berjalan menuju kamar Taeyang dan Chaerin.

Dia mengetok pintu namun tak ada jawaban akhirnya dia memasuki kamar. Tidak ada siapa siapa disana, namun hanya ada seorang wanita yang masih tertidur.

Jiyong mendekati wanita itu. Rasanya Jiyong ingin menggenggam tangan, mengelus pipi dan rambut wanita itu. Namun Jiyong hanya bisa menatap wanita itu.

"Jiyong-a, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Taeyang.

"Oh, tadi aku ingin membangunkan kalian berdua, namun kau sudah bangun" Balasnya.

"Dwasseo, sekarang tinggalkan kami saja, aku akan membangunkan Chaerin" Kata Taeyang.

Jiyong pun mulai meninggalkan kamar.

Chaerin pun duduk di sebuah bangku di bawah pohon. Dia menikmati pemandangan air laut yang bermain main. Angin berhembus membawa dedaunan kering. Chaerin memulai menutup matanya dan menarik nafasnya. Mencoba menghilangkan beban. Dan menyegarkan pikirannya. Saat dia membuka matanya, disampingnya sudah ada seorang laki laki.

"Hey mengapa kau berhenti? Aku ingin mengambil fotomu saat seperti itu" Ujar Jiyong.

"Oppa. Apa yang kau lakukan? Hapus foto ku" Chaerin mulai merebut kamera Jiyong.

"YA. ANDWE! Chaerin" Kata Jiyong.

Jiyong pun menarik tangan Chaerin.

"Chaerin. Aku mencintaimu. Apakah kau tidak bisa berlaku baik padaku? Aku mencintaimu" Ujar Jiyong.

"Lepaskan tanganku" Balas Chaerin sambil melepaskan tangan dari genggaman Jiyong.

"Aniya. Aku tidak akan melepaskan tangan mu sebelum kau bilang kau mencintaiku juga".

Jiyong berusaha untuk mencium Chaerin.

"Kau ini, lepaskan aku" Teriak Chaerin.

"Jiyong-a, apa yang kau lakukan?" Taeyang melepaskan genggaman tangan Jiyong lalu memukulnya. "

Taeyang-a, jangan lakukan itu" Teriak Chaerin.

Daesung dan yang lainnya melihat kejadian itu langsung menuju tempat kejadian karena ingin tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Taeyang-a, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Seunghyun.

"Biar saja. Biar dia rasakan" Taeyang benar benar marah. Taeyang menarik tangan Chaerin dan mengajaknya pergi dari tempat itu.

"Taeyang-a, lepaskan aku. Tanganku sakit" Chaerin terus merengek namun Taeyang menghiraukan nya.

"TAEYANG-A. CUKUP. TANGANKU SAKIT SEKALI". Taeyang berhenti dan melepaskan genggamannya.

"Ini semua salah paham. Aku dan Jiyong oppa tidak ada apa apa. Kami hanya berteman" Kata Chaerin.

"YA! MEMANG. Tapi kalian saling mencintai kan?" Ujar Taeyang kesal.

"Kau melupakan kejadian yang semalam. Sudah kubuktikan aku mencintaimu. Lalu apa gunanya ciuman yang kutunjukan tadi malam?" Balasnya.

"Aniya, Taeyang-a. Ya, memang aku mencintai Jiyong oppa, namun itu dulu. Dulu. Sekarang aku adalah istrimu dan aku benar benar mencintaimu. Kau bilang, aku harus percaya padamu kan? Aku sudah percaya padamu". Taeyang hanya diam.

"Kalau aku memang mencintai Jiyong oppa , seharusnya tadi aku berciuman dengannya. Namun aku menolaknya. Apakah itu belum cukup?" Chaerin mulai kesal.

Taeyang mulai memeluk badan Chaerin.

"Mianhae, Chaerin-a. Aku terbawa emosi ku. Mianhae yo" Ujar Taeyang sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aniya oppa, aku mengerti. Lebih baik sekarang kau meminta maaf atas kejadian yang tadi. Aku tidak mau persahabatan kalian hancur hanya karena hal ini".

"Ne, Chaerin".

.

.

.

.

"Dimana Jiyong-a?" Tanya Taeyang.

"Dia sedang ada ditaman belakang. Apa kau ingin memukulnya lagi?" Balas Seunghyun.

"Ah hyung, pukulan mu itu sangat bagus" Ujar Seungri.

"SEUNGRI YA!" Teriak Seunghyun sambil melemparkan tatapan tajam.

"Mianhae hyung" Kata Seungri sambil ketakutan.

"Aniya hyung. Gwanchanhae" Taeyang segera bergegas ke taman.

.

.

.

"Jiyong-a, aku ingin meminta maaf padamu. Aku tau perbuatan ku salah terhadapmu, jadi aku mohon maafkan aku" Kata Taeyang.

"Aniya, Taeyang-a. Gwanchanhae. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu. Aku terlalu egois kepada perasaan ku dan tidak menyadari bahwa Chaerin-a ternyata sudah memiliki seorang suami" Balas Jiyong.

"Ah ne Jiyong-a. Jangan sampai persahabatan kita hancur" Taeyang dan Jiyong pun berpelukan dan terlihat tertawa bersama lagi. Teman temannya yang melihat kejadian itu juga senang melihatnya.

"Hari ini kita akan pulang. Kita sudah mengemasi barang barang kita. Dan gomawo yo Taeyang-a dan Chaerin-a. Mianhae, kami merepotkan kalian" Ujar Bom.

"Oh gwanchanhae eonni" Kata Chaerin.

"Nah kami pergi dulu yah. Jaga diri kalian" Lanjut Seungri. Mereka mengangguk.

Teman temannya sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Matahari mulai tertidur di ufuk barat. Angin berhembus dengan lembut. Membawa semua kenangan. Air laut terus bermain main.

Gemuruh air laut yang tenang. Melengkapi indahnya sunset di tepi laut. Taeyang duduk di atas pasir putih yang terbentang luas. Menunggu datangnya sunset ditemani IPOD miliknya. Lalu istrinya pun datang menghampirinya dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Chaerin-a" Ujar Taeyang.

"Ne oppa?" Tanya nya sambil menaruh kepalanya di bahu suaminya.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan menyakiti ku".

"Keurae oppa, aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Sedikitpun dan selamanya".

"Jinjja yo?" Tanya Taeyang. Chaerin mengangguk. Taeyang tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Chaerin dengan lembut di temani dengan indahnya sunset dan angin yang berhembus lembut menerpa mereka.

"Chaerin-a aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun".

**THE END**

**Aneh? Iya saya tahu. Maaf ya wkwkwkwkwk yang suka silahkan fav dan saya butuh review dari kalian ^^**


End file.
